Physicians use toxicology testing to determine the presence of chemical compounds in a patient's system. Often, a physician will send a toxicology sample to an outside testing lab to determine what is wrong with a patient. At the outside testing lab, the toxicology sample is put through a series of laboratory tests. The results of the tests are verified by a verification scientist. The verification scientist compiles the results and sends the results to the physician that requested the toxicology testing. In many cases, the results require interpretation. In those cases, the doctor typically calls the verification scientist. Calling the verification scientist may delay treatment of the patient. Additionally, the verification scientist may not be available when the physician calls, further delaying treatment.
In some cases, outside labs charge a fee for each call that a verification scientist receives from a physician. When the physician calls for an explanation of the test results, the extra fee is incurred. The extra fees add unnecessary expense to the treatment of a patient.